devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Unnamed Airbender
Problem with your wiki You have a in line 389 of . I think this causes a parse error and so the code isn't loaded. Arkondi (talk) 06:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : Line 403: Remove both amp; leaving only && : Line 406: Remove : Arkondi (talk) 06:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Still not working as intended? For me the code is loaded now. Have you refreshed your cache? Arkondi (talk) 06:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC) * More space between auto refresh and activity : Try the following CSS rule: .activity-nav { margin-bottom: 0; } * Bureaucrat and admin tags : It makes sense to have both tags displayed, because bureaucrats have not the same rights as admins (see ) and can not do the same things. * MediaWiki:Sm2.js : Should this activate the extension SoundManager2Button? This can't be done this way. The activation of extensions must be requested with . :Arkondi (talk) 07:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :: MediaWiki:Common.js is for JavaScript code. Put the CSS rule in MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Arkondi (talk) 07:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :: You can remove the import of MediaWiki:Sm2.js. Arkondi (talk) 07:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Delete the complete line with MediaWiki:Sm2.js and clear your cache. Arkondi (talk) 07:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: It might take some time for changes to be effective, also if cache is cleared. Replace spaces in usernames with underscores. Arkondi (talk) 08:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) What point should I explain? Why it might take some time or why using underscores? If you want to test your changes, you can use the developer tools of your browser or appropriate extensions. Arkondi (talk) 08:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Grunny page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Grunny (help forum | blog) 06:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Question Which wiki do you mean with 'the wiki'? Arkondi (talk) 13:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : You should discuss this with User:Ḡwẵine_Ḹٍٍkƨ_Ĺiĸe_Ͼềлȑềd, because he created the rules for this. Arkondi (talk) 14:02, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :: If you want to restore the default, delete all rules with a selector beginning with .UserProfileMasthead. If you only want to restore the width and position of the elements, delete the respective properties (width, top, bottom, left, right) inside the rules. Arkondi (talk) 14:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Delete the following rules and see whether it suffices: .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info-lower{ width:490px!important } .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info>div{ width:329px } .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info h1{ font-size:27px; line-height:25px } .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info h2{ margin-bottom:5px; font-size:20px } .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info>div{ padding:8px } .UserProfileMasthead .details li{ padding-top:3px; color:#000000 } .UserProfileMasthead .wikis ul{ width:398px } :::Arkondi (talk) 14:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then additionally delete the follwing rules completely, .UserProfileMasthead{ background:none!important } .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-avatar{ border:none; background:none; padding:0px; width:100px } .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-avatar .avatar{ border:none; max-width:95px; max-height:95px } .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info:after{ margin-bottom:6px } .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info-lower:before{ display:none; } ::::in the following rule only the marked line and .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info{ background-color:#F5F5F5; margin-left:115px /* delete this line */ } ::::add the following rule: .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info-lower:before{ border-color:#F5F5F5 #F5F5F5 transparent transparent; } ::::Arkondi (talk) 15:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::You may do so, if you really want. Arkondi (talk) 15:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Try the following link to change my user rights: w:c:bigbangtheory:Special:Userrights/Arkondi. Arkondi (talk) 17:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC)